Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method for the communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been techniques for transmitting a facsimile (fax) to an image processing apparatus by using an Internet Protocol (IP) network. One of the techniques is deemed voice transmission using the International Telecommunications Union (ITU-T) recommendation T.30 protocol. With this technique, data is modulated into analog signals by a modulator-demodulator (MODEM), the resultant signals are coded by a voice coder-decoder (CODEC), and then an IP header is added to the coded signals to transmit them as real-time transport protocol (RTP) packets. Since T.30 analog signals are transmitted as deemed voice signals, such a transmission method is called deemed voice transmission. Moreover, since the IP network is used to provide group 3 (G3) fax communication, it is called IPG3 communication. A facsimile machine capable of performing the IPG3 communication is called an IPG3 fax machine.
The IPG3 communication can be used for fax communication between devices connected to a private IP network (an intranet). The IPG3 communication can also be used for fax communication between devices connected to a public IP network (a next generation network (NGN)).
The NGN and a conventional public switched telephone network (PSTN) line are mutually linked. This enables a telephone number of an analog G3 fax machine connected to the PSTN to be designated from an IPG3 fax machine connected to the NGN, so that a fax can be transmitted.
Alternatively, a telephone number of the IPG3 fax machine can be designated from the analog G3 fax machine to transmit a fax to the IPG3 machine. In such fax transmission, RTP packets and analog signals are mutually converted by voice over Internet protocol gateway (VoIPGW) provided inside the network by a service provider to perform communication.
Some IPG3 fax machines can be connected to two networks of the intranet and the NGN. Such an IPG3 fax machine is communicable with both of a device in the intranet line and a device in the NGN line (in an environment where the intranet and the NGN are mixed) without changing a user setting.
When a fax is transmitted from such an IPG3 fax machine, a user needs to select which communication line to be used for the fax transmission.
Accordingly, when a destination telephone number is registered to the IPG3 fax machine, the user needs to selectively register a “communication mode” indicating either of the communication lines to which the destination belongs. In such an IPG3 fax machine, selectable communication modes include “NGN” and “intranet”.
Therefore, a list of such registered destination telephone numbers serves as an address book, and is stored inside the IPG3 fax machine.
With the prevalence of NGN, a shift from the analog G3 fax machine to the IPG3 fax machine is expected to increase more and more. Thus, the address book used by the conventional analog G3 fax machine is desirably transferred to the IPG3 fax machine. In the course of transfer of the address book used by the conventional analog G3 fax machine to the IPG3 fax machine, firstly, address book data is exported from the analog G3 fax machine of a transfer source and stored as a data file in a device such as a personal computer (PC) connected to a network. Herein, the data file is stored in a format such as a comma separated value (CSV).
Secondly, the IPG3 fax machine of a transfer destination imports the address book data file stored in the PC. However, since the address book of the analog G3 fax machine does not have information (a communication mode) indicating that the destination telephone number belongs to either the intranet or NGN communication line, a communication mode is set to “analog G3”. Consequently, in a case where the imported destination telephone number is designated as is from the IPG3 fax machine of the transfer destination to transmit a fax, the IPG3 fax machine cannot determine whether the fax is to be transmitted to either the intranet or the NGN communication line.
Assume that the analog G3 fax machine is connected to a private branch exchange system, and an extension call and an outside call are switched using a prefix such as “0”. In such a case, a destination telephone number for the “analog G3” can be an extension call and an outside call.
Consequently, in a case where the address book of the analog G3 fax machine is imported by the IPG3 fax machine, a communication mode of each of all destinations may be imported as NGN. In such a case, an outside call is connected although an extension call is called. This causes misdialing.
Moreover, in the analog G3 fax machine, the prefix such as “0” is deleted by the private branch exchange system, and a telephone number without a prefix is output to a line. In a case where a destination telephone number in the address book of the analog G3 fax machine is transferred as is to the IPG3 fax machine directly connected the NGN, a telephone number with a prefix is output to a line. This causes wrong transmission.